Nergal Junior
Nergal Junior is a character in Grim Tales. He is the father of Minimandy and the godfather and uncle of Grim Jr., he also is the cousin of Billy. He originates from the Cartoon Network show, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Original Bio Son of Nergal, who rules within the center of the Earth, and Billy’s cousin. Nergal Jr. is appointed Queen Mandy’s military general who leads her army of the Underworld. At the same time he is also appointed the Godfather to her son Grim Jr. (it’s no coincidence that she took the name “Junior” for her son’s own). Nergal Jr. is a shape shifting creature with the ability to alter his demonic form into whatever weapon or hellish beast he chooses. Nergal Jr. is feared by all those who would oppose his Queen. Long ago Nergal Jr. once held a grudge against Mandy for what she did to Mr. Bonkers (his teddy). But why is it that Nergal Jr. would be taking orders from Mandy? He never really liked her even as a friend. As many of you know Mandy has ways of manipulating everyone around her and whatever blackmail she has bestowed upon Nergal is still uncertain. There are even rumors that Nergal Jr. and Mandy once had an affair….or to be precise Nergal Jr. was forced to have an affair with the Underworld Queen. Grim Tales History Nergal Jr. is the son of Nergal and Sis, Billy's aunt. He was a socially awkward boy when he was young, and just like his father only wanted to have friends. Most people thought he was weird, and others were frightened by him because he was a Nergaling. After his childhood time he moved to the Underworld, just like Mandy. He lost contact with his father and became the most professional famous bounty hunter of the Underworld. A year after Junior was born he got into an affair with Mandy which resulted into the birth of Minnie. He and Grim had an agreement that Grim would raise the child. However Nergal Jr. would often come to visit his daughter to teach her stuff and play with her, which made Junior jealous as he adored his godfather. From Down Below The first time when he appeared was when he was mentioned by Grim Jr. when showing a picture of him from Grim's Diary to Lock, Shock and Barrel. Junior described him as the coolest uncle ever, and that he was a professional and well-known bounty hunter in the Underworld. However Minnie was spending much more time with him than he did with Junior which made him again jealous of her. During the attack from the Demon Reaper on Halloween Town, everyone was having a tough time fighting the monster. When Dan Phantom used his Ghostly Wail, it backfired as the monster mimicked the attack and threw him on the ground. Moments before it could slay Dan, Nergal Jr. made his entrance by blasting its arm clean off. Nergal Jr. then assisted the others with the fight against the Demon Reaper. During the battle he suffered some damage, based on the battle scars in his, althought the inflictation wasn't shown. Near the end of the battle he witnessed Junior's return when he looked through his binoculairs and he saw how both Junior as Minnie were consumed by the Demon Reaper. After the second confrontation between Dan and the Demon Reaper, who eventually took on the form a demonized Grim Jr., Nergal Jr. witnessed his daughter hugging her half-brother, helping him regain control over his powers. With the crisis having comed to end, he was called together with Grim by Jack, to take a look at what he found. To their shock they discovered the dead bodies of both Nergal Sr. and Minnie. What he did afterwards remains unknown for the moment. Appearance Nergal Jr. has grown a lot since he was in his original show but remains pretty the same. He wears a black jacket and wears bandages underneath it exposing some blood. He wears lighter-gray trousers and black boots. He has long black nails, he has green glasses and black hair i a tuft. He mostly walks around with his tentacles exposed. Powers & Abilities Nergal Jr. possesses several special abilities. *'Shapeshifting': Nergal Jr. is able to shapeshift into any shape and form he desires at will. He ashowed the capability to take the appearance of human beings he chooses in order to impersonate them as well as the ability to freeze them in a state of suspended animation. *'Possession': Nergal Jr. is able to possess human beings, although this isn't very usefull in the Underworld because of the lack from humans. Since Mandy is the only known pure human. *'Electrifying': Nergal Jr. can electrify enemies by ensnaring them with his snake-like tentacles. This is a advanced ability that only Nergal and Nergal Jr. are known to posses. *'Teleportion': Nergal can also teleport in a flash of pure white glowing light. Also this is a advanced ability that only Nergal and Nergal Jr. are known to posses. *'Nergal Language': Nergal Jr. is born with the power to speak the Nergal language. Family Origin Nergal Junior is the son of Nergal and Billy's aunt Sis. He is also Billy's first cousin. He looks more like his father than his mother. Like his father, he has the power to shapeshift and most of the time he appears in the form of a kid who rejected his offer of friendship when he first came to the surface. When he takes another shape, he keeps his green eyes, glasses, green tongue, and sharp, yellow teeth. Trivia *Nergal Jr. was supposed to play a much bigger role in the comic but ended up appearing in only 2 chapters. *Before his age was changed he was going to appear in his child form from Billy & Mandy. **He also was stated to appear as the leader of the Kids Down Below. *At one point he was shown to possess the Soul Edge blade, he possibly still has it. It remains unknown however how he received the sword in the first place as not much is known of Junior's private life. *His body gesture,coafure and sunglasesses are inspired from Johnny Bravo, from the show with the same name. Category:The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Protagonist Category:Cartoon Network Category:Characters Category:Kids Down Below Category:Human Hybrid Category:Grim Tales Character Category:Minor Character Category:American Characters